


Perfection

by MercuryMapleKey



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryMapleKey/pseuds/MercuryMapleKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because if any one of them had the intelligence or honour to blindly do as he said then he wouldn’t have made the decision to fly off in the opposite direction the others had fled, and he wouldn't be all alone."</p><p>Thundercracker finds himself lost in space and running out of fuel fast. He won't admit he needs help of course, but a certain sycophant finds him anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

Every once in a while Thundercracker had an idea that just didn’t shine like the rest. Not to say it was a _bad_ idea – Thundercracker didn’t have _bad_ ideas, there wasn’t a bad cog in his chassis – it just wasn’t quite up to the blindingly ingenious ideas he usually had. It didn’t happen often, maybe once a vorn if that. However no matter how _rare_ his not-quite-as-grand ideas were and no matter how decidedly _stupefying_ they were next to anyone else’s petty schemes, he had to admit that this hadn’t been the best one he’d ever had.

                It’s not like it was his fault though. Quite the opposite, it was that fool Skywarp’s fault. Him and that annoying elite guard. If either of them had learned to recognize their superiors and listen to him, then the zippy blue bot would be captured – or whatever they had planned to do with him, he didn’t care – and Skywarp wouldn’t be AWOL. The nerve of that Autobot, marring his beautiful face! He had been going easy on the little thing to level the playing field, of course. Thundercracker didn’t need his amazing natural advantage to win!

                In fact, if he thought hard enough about it, it was just about everyone’s fault but his. If Starscream could think about anything other than his _ridiculous_ revenge, and Megatron wasn’t so unfit to lead then this wouldn’t have happened.  If Ramjet wasn’t such a dirty liar, and Slipstream was any help for once in her lifecycle, if Blitzwing and Lugnut weren’t so useless that those disgusting _unworthy_ construction things hadn’t arrived and attacked him, and the Autobots hadn’t done what they do best then the great and glorious Thundercracker wouldn’t be slagging lost! It took every one of those useless ingrates to cause Thundercracker to make a bad – that is, not-as-grand – decision. They should really be more considerate.

                Because if any one of them had the intelligence or honour to blindly do as he said then he wouldn’t have made the decision to fly off in the opposite direction the Autobot had fled. And he wouldn’t have kept flying until he was well out of Skywarp’s comm link range.  And he wouldn’t be all alone.

It was all their fault.

                Recalling exactly who was to blame for his current situation kept the focus off his solitude. He didn’t really like being alone. Not to say that he was lonely or anything – he was far too amazing to tolerate such emotions – but he did require others around to truly appreciate his glory. He deserved it. Stars and spacematter could not properly bask in his glow. It couldn’t be said for certain how long he’d been out here, his chronometer had gotten junked up with his NAV when that – disgusting, deplorable – constructicon had cemented him. The fool! Thundercracker did not need such trivial tools to navigate his way out of the blackness of space anyways. Although it would help, he admitted grudgingly. He’d run across a few settlements, but none he could recognize. Asking for directions was out of the question.

                Instead he flew from system to system attempting to get his bearings and changing direction periodically when the stars began to look sparser. It took a long time and a lot of energy and soon enough he found he could go no further; stranded on an asteroid in who the frag knows where. He was beginning to think that his newest idea had not been so grand either.

                Only when he was on the verge of desperation, warnings glowing ominously across his vision, did his luck change. For better or worse. There was a flash of light in the distance. Unmistakable, bright and shining and he lifted his head groggily towards it. Whatever this thing was it was coming right at him. Struggling to lift a null-ray from his position slouched against a boulder, Thundercracker snarled; it should know better than to try and sneak up on him! He’d show it a thing or two about sneaking… if he could move, that is. The thing was a jet, yellow and orange. It was getting closer and he could see that it was actually a very pretty jet. Not as pretty as him of course, that went without saying, but certainly complimentary. Slowly Thundercracker’s slowed CPU began to put the pieces together.

                Sunstorm stopped half a klep away reverting from his alt-mode. Giving Thundercracker a once over and not so much as a flinch to the weapon pointed right at him he broke into his trademark grin.

                “Humble Thundercracker! It’s been too long, how simply marvelous to finally see you again!”

                Of course it was marvelous to see him; he was marvelous. The sudden appearance of the orange seeker was suspicious at best, but right now energon was the only thing worthy of Thundercracker’s attention. He’d do anything for it. He’d tear Sunstorm to pieces for it if he had to. Hopefully it didn’t come to that; such activities were far beneath him. The brightly coloured seeker was flitting about, asking him questions and grinning that shameless grin, and Thundercracker glared. How dare he engage the Mighty Thundercracker in conversation without first offering something to eat?

                Sunstorm, scanned his optics up and down his partner, the complete lack of reaction to his praise was perturbing at best. He looked awful. Certainly not up to the magnificence and grace the flier normally held. His optics was far too dim to be healthy, the once alluring crimson now bordering on maroon. Such a pity.

                “Forgive my intrusion – you’re so brilliant – but have you not refueled since we lost you?”

                Thundercracker glared harder and his counterpart boggled.

                “How are you still standing? Truly fantastic! Allow me to humbly fetch you some energon, the finest grade. Don’t go anywhere now!” Sunstorm turned with one last wide grin and quickly jetted off.

                Had the other made a joke at his expense? He growled; perfect chassis stranded once more against the rock that supported him. Still, Sunstorm wasn’t the worst con he could have run into; he listened, he obeyed, and he was aware just how great Thundercracker actually was. He could prove useful. Long cycles passed – not that he could tell – before the familiar scream of a jet engine eventually alerted him to Sunstorm’s return. Well that certainly took long enough; it’s not like he desperately needed the fuel.

                “Where did you go to get that,” He nodded a heavy helm in the direction of the energy cube the other held. “The Rosette Nebula?”

                Either his comment was ignored or confirmed. “Only the best for you, Mighty Thundercracker. Can you manage?”

                Thundercracker took the energy to look affronted. “Of course I can! Who do you take me for?” He reached out to snatch the cube of energon. His arm fell uselessly to his side. It received a glare for its efforts. Beside him Sunstorm was trying not to wiggle with glee; this was perfect, absolutely wonderful.

                “I only ask because one as magnificent as yourself should not be taxed with the trivial task of refueling.” He touched a servo to Thundercracker’s inoperable arm. “Surely you are too important, too essential to waste time feeding yourself.”

                The little suck up was right. Why should he expend even _more_ energy when he could be waited on servo and pede?

                “Feed me.”

                Sunstorm’s grin was wider than it had any business being. “I’d be delighted to.”

                The glowing pink cube was not large, nor was it uncommon in dimension but it still felt distinctly foreign against Thundercracker’s lips. He felt a servo lift his chin upward, and was the touching really necessary? Apparently it was because the hand was at the back of his helm now, firm as the corner of the cube prodded incessantly at his mouth. The acidity of the fuel hit his sensors now; impatience flooding his system at the scent. Sunstorm was taking all the care in the world not to waste a single drop, slowly and gently raising the energon; his optics never straying from the other’s mouth. What he _was_ wasting was time. Did the slagger not realize that the great and mighty Thundercracker was practically running on fumes? Of course not, Sunstorm rightfully assumed he was without fault. Well he wasn’t wrong, but this pace would never do.

Greedily, Thundercracker thrust his helm forward in effort to increase the thin stream of fluid that had been allowed to flow. The results were immediate and the blue jet choked as energon flooded into his mouth far too quickly. Now the pink liquid was on the rock, and down his chin, and nowhere it actually needed to be. The acrid smell of the spilled drink sent his systems shuddering with need. Worthless.

                “What do you think you’re doing?” the small amount of energy he’d managed to get added bite to Thundercracker’s words. “How pathetic are you? Do it properly.”

                A glance was cast between the energon dripping down Thundercracker’s chin and the remaining half-full cube before Sunstorm’s blank stare returned to a devious grin.

                “Hmm, that won’t work will it? What a brilliant plan, we’ll try a different method.” He tipped the rest of the cube into his own mouth and before the product of Starscream’s ego could so much as shriek with rage had their lips pressed firmly together.

                Well that was certainly one way of doing it.

                Vaguely, Thundercracker was aware that he should be disgusted by the others actions, however in the present there were entirely too many other sensations occupying his mind. The bittersweet tang of energy pushed into his mouth by a smooth glossa, the press of encouraging lips molded against his own. Admittedly the energon was of acceptable grade, and he took his time to properly savour the taste and accompanying sensations before swallowing the drink. Immediately his systems began shuddering back to life. It all left an unfamiliar buzzing around his CPU that was all at once brilliant and alarming. Sunstorm dipped his helm licking up the trail of spilled energon down his chin before delving his glossa back into the other’s mouth. His servos came back into play grasping at dark plating, and that was quite enough for Thundercracker. Pushing the white faceplate away and resetting his optics the blue seeker ran a systems check.

                “That’s entirely enough out of you.” Why hadn’t he been refueling that way from the start? It was far more enjoyable, certainly a method worthy of his time and presence. He was glad he thought of it. Warnings faded across his CPU as the energon slowly worked its way through his systems. It wasn’t enough, but it would do. Sunstorm eyed him greedily before licking up the back of a servo where some stray energon had spilt. He took his time running his glossa across each digit, and Thundercracker swallowed again.

                “But of course Beautiful Thundercracker, it was my _pleasure_.” He stepped back to an acceptable distance, but the seductive wiggle of his hips did not go unnoticed. “I believe you’re feeling better?”

                He was. The fuel strengthened his systems, cleared his processor, and left a pink stain across his face; Thundercracker puffed out his chestplate and stood tall. “Don’t tell me you _flew_ all the way out here by yourself.” A sneer. “How did you find me?”

                “Why, you had the ingenious idea to send out a distress signal of course.” Sunstorm was eyeing him up again, running his hands together appeasingly.

                Thundercracker scoffed. “That’s ridiculous. I would _never_ call for help because I would never require help of any kind.”

                “Of course you wouldn’t.” There was no hesitation.

                “I am flawless.”

                “Faultless.”

                “Perfection.”

                An energetic nod.

                “You must be obsessed with me.”

                Sunstorm stopped his tribute, optics wide. Quick as a flash he was up against the other seeker again. “I have a ship for you.”

                “Your ship?” He sneered derisively, pushing away servos that were quick to reattach themselves to his arms.

                “Yours.” Sunstorm traced the contours of his helm with a sense of adoration that Thundercracker found he could not help but appreciate in return. “If you aid me in the disposal of those unfit to serve you.”

                That would leave all but one, but they both knew that. More and more the egoist was finding the situation to his liking. Most were jealous and intimidated by Thundercracker’s greatness. They denied his perfection in a petty display when they were unfit to serve him. Sunstorm was different; truly worthy of his magnificence. He deserved him.

                “You will obey my every order, naturally. I don’t have time for insubordination or your illusions of grandeur.” He pushed his partner’s servos away once more. It was true that the Sunstorm was greater than the rest, but he was still a Starscream at spark; there were rules to be established.

                The sycophant correctly responded with a low bow, hiding his grin from sight.

                “Of course, Great Thundercracker. Your plans never fail.”

                

**Author's Note:**

> This is for greenokapi/rosey-raven's SunTC contest. It's faaaar overdue, and I apologize for that.  
> It's also not in the best condition it could be, but at this point I've done all I can.
> 
> For any of you wondering, Skywarp stayed right where he was and got picked up by some cons within a decacycle. It was terrifying.


End file.
